


Creatures of the Night

by Narya_Flame



Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Mood Board, Vampires, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: An Ilmarë/Thuringwethil mood board; a gift for Sapphic Stocking Stuffers 2020.
Relationships: Ilmarë/Thuringwethil (Tolkien)
Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).




End file.
